


Monster Med

by ObscureSubmarine



Category: Mighty Med
Genre: Comedy Horror, Halloween, Horror Movie Tropes, Oliver is a Cinnamon Roll, Parody Fic, Robot werewolf, Shenanigans, Superheroes, Werewolf AU, Written in episode format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSubmarine/pseuds/ObscureSubmarine
Summary: Something's lurking in the halls of Mighty Med, and it's up to Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, and Alan to find out what it is and stop the carnage it's creating.





	1. The wounded hero

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching some shows I liked when I was a bit younger, and this one came up. I watched it, and I loved it once again! Titanio was my favourite hero and I feel that he didn't get enough screen time, plus it's October so spoops, so through that brilliant creative process I made this story. I hope you enjoy!

Kaz and Oliver ducked into the janitor's closet of the local hospital, smiles on their faces. The science test that had been hovering over their shoulders for 3 weeks had finally passed! Both were sure that they had aced it, especially Kaz, who had written all of Oliver's study guide on his hand. "Man, was that ever easy!" Oliver said as he completed the entry puzzle "I would have thought that it would be harder, but good job Oliver, your study guide was right!" Kaz smiled as he stepped into the ER of Mighty Med, the hospital of heroes. "Wait, what?" Oliver grabbed Kaz's shoulder, staring at his best friend with an unimpressed look "I thought you weren't going to cheat anymore!" Kaz just smiled "Nah. Listen, I beat Wi-Fi by cheating and lying! Who says I won't win at something by cheating again?" Oliver just huffed "Whatever, we'll talk about it later." 

The two walked into the ER, looking around at the empty gurneys. They smiled. As much as they loved helping hurt superheroes, they liked to see that no one was seriously hurt. That momentary peace and quiet was soon shattered as the Code Red alarm blared. "Boys, boys! Get me the defibrillator! Titanio's gone Code Red!" Horace shouted as he ran into the ER, two steps ahead of the gurney-bound Titanio. The armoured hero was badly wounded, blue and silver plating torn and broken. His hair was slick with blood, huge scratches running down his face. His eyes were shut in the blissful embrace of unconsciousness, arms and legs limp. He looked like he had been in a fight with 5 bears! Every doctor who was available at the time was at the side of the fallen hero, trying their best to keep him alive. Oliver and Kaz just looked at each other before taking off to grab some medical tools. It was time to get to work. 

\------------------------------ 

It took about five hours, but the determined doctors managed to get Titanio stable. He was still unconscious, a look of peace on the billionaire Normo's face. Kaz and Oliver plopped down onto some uncomfortable hospital chairs, giving their tired feet a well deserved break. They had been working with the other doctors for the whole time! Even though they could go home (their shifts were over), the two boys had decided to stick by their gravely injured friend. Even though Henry Tidwell wasn't the nicest of people (he was pretty cheap), he was still a good guy. He only wants to be seen as a powerful and kindhearted superhero, especially since he was a Normo. Anyway, he had helped the two young doctors out many times before, so it was only fitting that Kaz and Oliver helped out the wounded hero. 

A soft knock sounded as the door to Titanio's room opened. Horace stepped in, smiling at the two exhausted boys. "Why don't you two head on home? You've done a lot today, you've earned it." Kaz and Oliver lifted their tired heads, gazing at the senior doctor. Kaz smiled. "Well, I was gonna leave anyway, but I was too tired to do so myself!" The boys heaved themselves up from the hospital chairs, rubbing their eyes. They hadn't realized how tired they were, and being immobile by Titanio's side had only made it worse. The two yawned and stumbled past Horace out the door. Horace watched the two go, smiling as they walked into each other. They were such good kids! One day they'd be amazing doctors. He spun on his heels, staring at the prone body of Henry Tidwell. "Get well soon, big guy." With that, Horace turned around and left, surrendering the hospital to the night shift.


	2. The Attack

The next day, during Logan High's lunchtime, a ringtone of multiple bridge names rang out amidst the awkward silence of the cafeteria. Kaz looked over at his best friend, who had turned a lovely shade of tomato red. "Let me guess, Horace?" Oliver smiled awkwardly. " _Why is he calling me now?"_ Oliver though to himself. Gus piped up, tearing Oliver out of his thoughts "Personally, I love that ringtone. It's so relaxing!" Oliver got up from the table, sidestepping everyone's bags. "Sorry, gotta take this call!" He ran over to the cafeteria's wall, clicking the answer button. Before he even got the word 'hello' out, Horace's  panicked voice blasted through the phone's speakers, making Oliver cringe as the sound assaulted his ears. "Oliver, Oliver! You and Kaz have to get to Mighty Med as soon as you can! Something terrible has happened!"

"Horace, Horace, HORACE!" Oliver shouted into his phone, causing everyone in the cafeteria to turn and stare at him. His face did a great impression of a beet. "Sorry! Go back to eating!" he said as he waved the students off. "Why are you calling me during school!?" Oliver whispered furiously into his phone, hand cupping the speakers. "Because Mighty Med has been attacked!" Oliver felt his eyes widen. Oh no. Oh no! "How is everyone? Is Titanio alright?" Oliver was beginning to freak out. There were so many wounded heroes who wouldn't be able to defend themselves! He was mostly worried about Titanio. The billionaire hero hadn't woken up yet, so he would be like a sitting duck to a villain! 

On the other side of the conversation, Horace smiled. Oliver sure had the makings of a great doctor! "Titanio's fine. His room was pretty good, all it was missing was the door, but he still hasn't woken up. He's still stable, though." Oliver released the breath he hadn't even known he was holding. He was relieved that the badly wounded hero was okay, but he felt like he had forgotten something really important......Skylar! Sure, she could hold her own in a fight, but if Horace was this freaked out about the attack, she probably wouldn't have been able to fight off whoever had attacked the hospital. "Horace, how's Skylar?" Oliver heard the doctor chuckle over the phone "She's fine! She tried to find the villain who attacked Mighty Med last night, but the dastardly cretin was gone!" 

Oliver rolled his eyes. "You've been using your Thesaurus again, haven't you?" "Why yes! Yes I have!" Horace said proudly. Oliver sighed "Well, Kaz and I will get there as soon as possible, okay?" "I look forward to seeing you boys! See you soon!" With that, Horace ended the conversation. Oliver shoved his phone in his pocket and ran over to Kaz, who was shoving as much food in his mouth as possible. Oliver shook his friend's shoulder, making the boy spit out his food. "What?" Kaz said as he turned to face his friend "This better be good cuz you just made me lose my lunch!" Oliver leaned over, whispering "Mighty Med was attacked!" into his friend's ear. Kaz's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open "WHAT?!" Oliver clamped a hand over Kaz's mouth. He glared at him, who just shook his head. Gus leaned over as well, shoving his face in between Kaz and Oliver. "What are we whispering about?" Kaz smiled the most fake smile ever and said "Nothing! Nothing at all!" "Hmmmm, sounds cool! I love talking about nothing!"

_In the hospital......_

Horace looked around as the hospital staff ran around with building materials as they tried to patch up the hospital. Someone or something really did a number on the walls and equipment! He sighed. At least the superheroes and the staff who were staying overnight in the hospital were all okay! Especially Titanio, who was still unconscious, and Skylar, who had no powers. Speaking of Skylar, she had just waltzed into the ER. As soon as she looked at the mangled beds and machinery, she stopped dead and stared at Horace, pain in her eyes. She was beating herself up over not being able to catch whoever did this awful damage. Horace opened his mouth, ready to try and comfort the powerless super heroine. He was cut off by an alarm blaring. He turned around to face Benny, who was the closest to a computer monitor, and asked him what set the alarm off. Benny looked up, a happy smile on his face. "It's Titanio! He's woken up!"


	3. The Monster

_After school....._

Oliver and Kaz tore into the hospital, both panting and out of breath. Kaz regained his breath first, spitting out a weak "Horace! We're.....here?" He paused and looked around, pulling Oliver onto his feet. "Kaz! Watch what you're.......doing..." The two boys stared at the carnage before them. Beds and bed frames were mangled and torn, medical equipment and monitors smashed into a million little pieces. Large, long claw marks decorated the walls of the ER, some slashing right through the Mighty Med logo, making a dark mark on the normally bright logo. Bite marks littered the surface of the administration desk, standing out against the stark colours. 

"Woah, it looks like Godzilla came through here!" Kaz laughed as he traced a claw mark, ragged edges sharp to the touch. "Kaz! Be serious!" Oliver scolded "Someone.." "Or someTHING!" "Kaz! Someone or something has obviously really  damaged Mighty Med!" Oliver was working himself up into a tizzy. This was awful! He couldn't even imagine the damage that this villain could have done to any injured heroes or the staff! He sighed, trying to clear his head. He hoped that Titanio was okay. "Brilliant observation, Oliver!" a familiar voice called "But we believe that we know what dastardly villain caused this damage!"

Horace rounded a corner, Alan and Skylar following right behind him. The two boys ran over to the doctor and their friends, Oliver latching onto Skylar like a leech, concern radiating off of him. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" he crowed. Skylar awkwardly patted him on the back and pried his arms off of her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Oliver frowned to himself. Skylar seemed down. He would have to get to the bottom of that, but for now he had a bigger problem. "Horace!" Oliver said as he turned to the senior doctor "I thought you were going to meet us at the front door!" Just as Horace was about to reply, Alan interjected. "We were tending to a patient when you so rudely barged into the hospital!" he snarled "Ugh, you Normos, so insensitive!" "Alan!" Horace scolded "We were tending to a patient, but there's no reason to be so rude!" "How's Titanio? Has our favourite billionaire woken up yet?" Kaz asked as he wandered away, staring at the torn apart sheets on one of the ER's beds. "Yes, in fact, he has woken up, and we were with him when you interrupted us!" Alan screeched. Oliver and Kaz turned to look at each other. Hooray! Titanio was awake! For a while, they thought that he wasn't going to make it, but it felt good to be wrong! "It's alright Alan" Horace soothed "He's being closely monitored. Now come along! We have things to talk about!"

\---------------------------------------

Kaz, Oliver, Skylar, and Alan settled down onto the Rec Room's plush couches as Horace paced around the room. "So Horace" Skylar said, resting her head in her hands "You were going to tell us about the villain who caused all the damage?" "Ah yes!" Horace crowed, pointing to the ceiling in victory. "What was that for?" Alan questioned. Horace lowered his finger, staring at it.  "I don't know. Emphasis! Anyway, we believe that a new villain known as Wolfsbane managed to sneak into the hospital and destroy parts of it! It is very odd that she didn't attack any of the staff or the wounded heroes, but to each is their own!" Skylar piped up with the true superpower, logic. "Wouldn't the staff have heard the villain?" Horace contemplated this. Just as he was about to respond, another voice entered the fray. "No. But I did."

The five people turned to look at the doorway, where a completely healed Henry Tidwell stood. His face was void of the massive scars that had decorated his face just the night before, he walked with strength, and his armour seemed as good as new. He had a wild, feral look in his eyes, one full of primal fear. Horace rushed over to the hero, trying to push him back out the door and to his room, but Titanio was as immovable as a brick wall. "Titanio, why are you up? How are you up? Why do you look so good?" Henry smiled. "Lots of rest and a really good doctor! Your night shift is amazing!" Horace rubbed his head, a sheepish look on his face "Well, I knew they were good but I didn't know that they were THAT good!" Henry laughed and clapped the doctor on his shoulder, causing him to fall down. Oliver and Kaz winced. A clap from armour that has the strength of 100 men would really hurt! 

"Alright, I'll head back to my room. I don't want you guys worrying about me!" Henry said as he turned to leave, his suit purring like a cat. "Wait!" Oliver said, running up to the retreating hero "Didn't you say that you heard the villain come into the hospital?" Henry turned to face the boy, shooting him a confused look. "No I didn't! I was unconscious last night, I don't remember a thing!" With that, the armoured hero left, the sound of his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the halls.

Oliver turned to face his friends, a look of confusion perched on his face. "Something's up. Titanio's acting really weird, and a villain is on the loose. We have to catch Wolfsbane!" Skylar nodded and turned to Horace, who was still staring at the spot in which Titanio had been standing, wondering how he could have been completely cured so fast. "Hey Horace, why would Wolfsbane want to break into the hospital?" "Hmmmmm... Wolfsbane was the one who had injured Titanio, so she could have come back to try and finish him off" Horace replied "But Titanio was fine, only his door was tampered with, so it couldn't have been that!" "Wait!" Kaz exclaimed "In the Titanio comics, there was an artifact called the Totem, which would give its wielder the powers of any animal! Horace, is that in the hospital like all the other comic book artifacts?"

Horace paused for a moment before a smile split his face. "In fact, we DO have that! Wolfsbane could be trying to get the Totem! We'll have to double the guards tonight!" "I have an even better idea!" Kaz said "Oliver, Skylar, Alan, and I can stay in the hospital overnight and watch for Wolfsbane!" Oliver groaned. "You do realize that your plan sounds like every single horror movie plan, right?" "I know" Kaz smirked "But we'll be successful!" "I'm in!" Skylar cheered "I'll finally get to stop this villain!" Oliver quickly agreed, attaching himself to Skylar once again. She just shrugged. Alan groaned "I guess that means I'm in too."

\----------------------------------------

Later that night, just as the day shift and most of the superheroes were leaving, Oliver called them all together to tell them if the plan. "Okay! So Kaz, Skylar, Alan, and I are going to be staying overnight in the hospital along with Titanio, who really shouldn't be moving, so we need everybody else to leave. Also, superheroes. We might be calling you in the middle of the night if we can't stop Wolfsbane" "I'm sure we will!" Oliver rolled his eyes at Kaz's antics. "Yes, but just in case, be on standby. Except you, Blue Tornado. Colds suck." Blue Tornado shot him a weak smile, and then proceeded to sneeze out a lightning bolt. Everyone watched as the bolt struck a ceiling light, sending a wave of electricity through the power system of the hospital, causing the lights to flicker and shut off. Kaz laughed. "Now it's a horror movie!"

Oliver took a deep breath in. This was going to be quite a long night. Horace's voice broke him out of his thoughts, proclaiming that everyone get out of the hospital because of the horror movie-like atmosphere, and that he didn't want to die. The heroes and staff all rushed to the door, which had been pried open by the Crusher, and ran out, leaving the four teens alone in the semi-darkness. "Alright let's get this stakeout started!" Kaz cheered.

"So what's our plan to catch Wolfsbane?" Skylar inquired as the four sat in the floor of the Rec Room, candles casting shadows on the walls as their wicks danced. The backup generator hadn't turned on (Solar Flare had tripped, landing on the generator and burning it), so the teens were left with the weak light of the few candles they had managed to find. Kaz smiled, a glazed look in his eyes. "I dunno, but these candles sure are pretty!" "Wait, wait, wait, WHAT?!" Alan screeched as he turned to face Kaz "You're telling me that we're in the dark, all alone, with a villain coming to get us, and we have no plan?!?!?!?" "Yup" Kaz replied, popping the 'P'. Alan crossed his arms. "Well, we're as good as dead!" "No we're not!" Skylar exclaimed as she jumped to her feet "We can catch this villain! We can do i-AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

Skylar and the others turned. Where did that scream come from? Who screamed? Why did they scream? "Hold on' what time is it?" Oliver whispered as the four hunkered down. "It's 9:20" Kaz replied, pocketing Oliver's phone. "Hey! That's my phone!" Kaz just shrugged in reply. "I think that the scream is a more pressing matter than the time, but whatever floats your boat!" "No it's not that!" Oliver replied "Wolfsbane came into the hospital at night. It's night now, so that scream must have been her!" Skylar shook her head. "No way! That scream was much deeper than a girl's scream. I should know, I've had to save so many guys from dragons back on Caldera." "But who would scream like that then?" Alan asked. Kaz and Oliver turned to face each other at the same time, equal looks of horror on their faces. "Titanio!"

\--------------------------------------

The four teens took off down the hallways of Mighty Med as fast as they could just as another ear splitting screech of pain echoed down the halls. "We have to get to Titanio! There's no telling what Wolfsbane could be doing to him!" Skylar said, hero instincts kicking in. "I know this is bad and everything, but why don't we stop to think about WHAT SHE CAN DO TO US!!!!" Alan screeched. Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar just shot him a look and resumed their frantic sprint down the halls. The screams were getting louder and more frequent, making the teens' minds reel. What could Wolfsbane be doing that would be causing Titanio to scream like that? They had no time for thoughts though, because they had finally reached Titanio's room.

They paused, catching their breath. "Alright" Oliver panted "We need to make a...SKYLAR STOP!" He was too late. Skylar burst into Titanio's room, shouting out a challenge to the villain surely lurking inside. Her battle cry was cut short by a gasp as she looked at the writhing Titanio, who was clawing at his clothes, a look of severe pain plastered onto his face. Oliver slid into the room, Kaz hit on his heels. Alan was cowering in the doorframe, eyes glued to the superhero on the hospital bed, who let loose another shriek of pain. "Oh my gosh! What's happening to him?!" Skylar gasped as the hero screamed.

Kaz and Oliver couldn't even respond. They were speechless. They could only stare as Titanio's legs bent backwards, followed by an agonized scream. The fabric of Henry's pants burst as his armour seemed to explode from his skin, his boots now shaped into massive paws with four huge silver claws on the ends of them, gleaming in the dim light of the moon. The crying man's back arched up off of the bed as a silver tail made of wires and metal bands burst from the base of his spine. He rolled off of his bed, landing with a 'CLANK' on the tiled floor. A growl of pain bubbled up from Henry's throats as sharp blue spines tore through his pyjama shirt in a titanium imitation of hackles. An awful squeal echoed throughout the room as Henry's hands lengthen ed and turned into metallic paws, their claws tearing into the tiled floor. The last of his pyjamas were ripped off as more of his armour came out of his skin, causing the three teens in the room to back up to the door where Alan was still cowering.

A rumble came from the now standing Titanio as his ears lengthened and became pointy blue sensors, sweeping the room like miniature satellites. Silver points jutted out from Titanio's jawbone like spikes of fur, shining menacingly in the weak light. His blue snout pulled back to reveal rows of sharp titanium teeth, piercing red eyes staring at the teens. He rose to his full height, towering over the teens even more than normal. Oil dripped from the beast that was once Henry Tidwell's jaws, splattering on the floor, hissing as it made contact with the cool surface. The beast threw back its head, releasing an awful, deafening howl. "GRAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"


	4. The Escape (sort of)

"RUN!" Oliver shouted as the beast that was once Henry Tidwell, frugal billionaire, leapt at the teens, determined to make them his prey. "No need to tell me twice!" Alan shouted back as he took off down the halls of Mighty Med. It's amazing what terror and primal survival instincts can do to you! "We can't outrun him!" Skylar called to her friends "We have to hide!" "Good idea! But where do we hide?" Kaz said. "I don't know! I don't have a map of the hospital, just find a place!" she shouted back as she ran to the Rec Room, superhero training running through her head on repeat like a broken record player. The four proceeded to split up, which is the first rule of what you never do in a horror movie. Obviously they hadn't been watching any horror movies as of late!

Oliver ducked behind the administrative desk in the ER after a frantic sprint down the dark halls, letting out a sigh of relief once he was completely hidden behind its still scarred surface. There were only a few bite marks left, but even one bite mark is a bite mark too many. Oliver closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. He couldn't believe it! It wasn't the villainous Wolfsbane who had attacked and ruined the hospital, it was Titanio! He was a freaking WEREWOLF! Wolfsbane must have done something to him, whether it was through those huge scratches he had on his face or something else, to turn him into this strange robot-werewolf monster! The werewolf infection had probably found its way into Henry's neural link with his armour, making him transform into a robo-wolf instead of a regular slobbering lupine man-beast. A wirewolf! 

Oliver opened his eyes again, pushing himself up so he could peek over the edge of the desk. The room was as dark and silent as a tomb, filled with evil promises and a vicious monster. Oliver's mind started to wander, his nightmares of the past pushing their ways up to the front of his mind. He shook his head, murmuring "Stop it!" to himself. He let out a breath, trying to steady his nerves.  _"What do I know about wolves?"_ he thought to himself  _"Wolves, wolves...aha! They're fast, they have really sharp teeth, have good hearing, and have an amazing sense of SMELLLL!!!!!!"_ Just as he thought that, the administrative desk was ripped up off of the floor! Oliver looked up, only to stare into two blood-red eyes, shining like two small suns, savagery and hunger burning in their crimson depths. Oliver gulped. He could see no trace of Henry in those eyes. He truly was a monster!

With a shriek, Oliver scrambled to his feet, taking off in the direction of the Rec Room. He looked back just in time to see the administrative desk flying through the air, set on a collision course with him! The Titanio-wolf had hurled it at his prey with a mighty howl, eyes glowing. Oliver squeaked and ducked, a practiced move from all the times he had played dodgeball in gym at his school. He just managed to avoid the desk, which landed with a loud 'CRASH' next to him. If he hadn't dodged, the desk would have hit him dead on!  _"Oh yeah. Wolves have good night vision."_ With adrenaline coursing through his veins, Oliver took off to the Rec Room.

\-----------------------------------------

Alan bent over, breathing heavily as he paused to catch his breath. He had been running blindly for what felt like hours, even though it had only been a few minutes. "Why did it have to be me?" he asked, sending his thoughts and prayers up to the heavens, wishing that he would make it through the terrible night. "GROOOOOOOARRR!" Alan's head whipped up, gasping at the ferocious roar that had echoed through the halls. That was enough to get him running again.

\-----------------------------------------

Skylar squatted down behind the eliptical machine in the Rec Room, eyes darting around to try and find purchase on something in the dark room. What a perfect time to have awful night vision! Even Normos had better night vision than Calderians! That beast was out there in the halls somewhere, and she needed to be able to see him coming. She sighed. Poor Titanio! Being forced to transform into that savage creature must have been awful! Her head whipped around as she heard a screech, followed by a crash and a vicious roar. The monster must have found Oliver! She would know that screech anywhere!

Speak of the devil, Oliver darted into the Rec Room, slamming the door behind him. He sighed in relief as he barricaded the doorway with chairs and couches, not even noticing Skylar creeping up behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump three feet into the air. Well, not really, but you get my point. Skylar clamped a hand over his mouth, dragging him over to her previous hiding spot. Once they had crouched down, Skylar released her iron grip on Oliver. "What was going on out there?" she whispered furiously. "I was hiding under a desk and Titanio found me! I think he picked up my scent" Oliver replied "Wolves have an amazing sense of smell!" "Then I'm going to assume that the loud crash was the desk and not you?" Skylar asked. Oliver shot her an offended look, even though she probably couldn't see it. He wasn't that heavy!

Another roar floated into the room, making the two hiding in there seize up. The beast sounded very angry, probably because he had just lost his prey. Skylar turned to Oliver, finger to her lips, hoping that he could see her in the nearly nonexistent light. He nodded, agreeing that being silent would lower their chances of being found, even with Titanio's heightened wolf senses. And of course, because fate works in mysterious ways, Alan chose that very moment to come running into the Rec Room, screaming his head off.

Skylar reached up and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him down to where she and Oliver were hiding."Aaaaaaaghhh! Don't kill me Mr. Tidwell!" "Shush! It's just us!" Skylar growled. Alan sighed. "Thank goodness! I thought you were that despicable monster!" "He's not despicable!" Oliver huffed "Henry's just trapped inside that..that...THING!" Alan frowned. "I don't care! I want to live!" "GRAAAOOOOOOOO" "Yes! Thank you Titanio! You're the only one who underSTAAAAAAAANDS!" The three teens turned to the doorway where Titanio was standing, red eyes burning. A rumble came from deep within the monster's throat, teeth flashing, blood dripping from his snout. Wait, blood? 

A red substance was coating Titanio's snout, shining in the weak glow of the now online lights. There were mini-generators all around the hospital, but they took a while to reboot the system because they were never used, rust coating their internal functions. Now they were working! Oliver had a terrible thought. There was only one person left in the hospital that Titanio could have gotten to. "Oh no! KAZ!" Alan smiled a little smile. Now he was finally rid of that stupid Normo! "Who called me?" a familiar voice said. Sure enough, there was Kaz, stepping out from behind the metallic wolf-beast that was Titanio, elbow deep in a bag of chips. 

Oliver was gobsmacked. "Kaz?! You're alright?" "Of course!" Kaz mumbled, crumbs shooting out of his mouth "Why wouldn't I be?" Oliver just shot him a look of despair. "I don't know, maybe because there's a FREAKING WEREWOLF STANDING BESIDE YOU!" Kaz turned to his left, face to face with the titanium fangs lining Henry's snout. The beast's ears flicked back in pure aggression, crimson eyes flashing. The wirewolf snarled, spraying oil and the red substance in Kaz's face. "Heh" Kaz twittered nervously as he backed up, away from the metal monster "I see you enjoyed my ketchup assault!" "What do you mean by 'ketchup assault'?" Skylar questioned. "Is that some kind of Normo fighting style?" "In fact it is!" Kaz crowed as he reversed into a standing position with the other teens "It's the ancient art of throwing ketchup bottles from the cafeteria at angry robot werewolves!"

Kaz took off to the back of the Rec Room, causing Titanio to roar in anger, oil flying from his jaws. He leapt into the air, powerful wolf legs propelling him across the room. "Kaz, dodge!" Skylar shouted, falling into a fighting stance. "Yep, got that covered!" he squeaked, rolling off to the side, narrowly missing the massive front paws of the armoured werewolf. "Get behind me!" Skylar growled, advancing slowly "I have a plan!"  _"Let's hope it works!"_ Oliver thought to himself, ducking behind Skylar. "Hey! Dog breath!" she snarled. Titanio swung his head around, ears pinned back, a snarl on his snout. "Oliver!" Skylar whisper-shouted "I'll distract him and you call the other heroes!" "Okay!" Oliver responded, whipping out his phone, which he had taken back from Kaz. "Come here!" Skylar shouted to Titanio, who was growling like a good thing "Come on you mangy mutt! Follow me!" The beast snarled, armoured paws pounding the floor as Skylar ran out of the Rec Room. "No cell reception!" Oliver growled "The communications must have been cut!" Kaz cheered. "This is even more like a horror movie!"

\------------------------------------

_"Stop! STOP!" **"Give innnn....give in to meeeeee"** "NO! These are my friends! I don't want to hurt them!"   **"But you can't help it.....you want to hunt....to maul....to EAT"**   "Please...I don't want to do this...." **"But you willll...we are the wolf...YOU are the wolf!"** "No....no....no....."  **"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"**_

_**\-----------------------------------** _

Skylar ran as fast as she could, knowing that Titanio was hot on her heels. She swore she could feel the werewolf's teeth in her back, claws in her chest. She shivered. As bad as she felt for the armoured hero, she knew she had to push all those thoughts away. She didn't want to cloud her mind with nightmares. She needed to focus and escape the mechanical monstrosity following close behind her. All she needed to do was distract Titanio until Oliver could get the other heroes  to come to the hospital. Plus, without her powers, she was useless against the creature that used to be her friend.  She was so caught up in her thoughts (even though she didn't want to be) that she didn't even notice the wall ahead of her.


	5. The Sunlight

Titanio stared at the prone body of Skylar Storm, thoughts running through his head at a mile a minute. The wolf was screaming at him to kill the hero, to eat her, to destroy. The man was crying at the wolf to stop, that this was wrong, but it was so hard to control the bestial urges of the wolf. This, however, was too far. It was bad enough that he had almost killed both Kaz and Oliver, but they could still run from his claws, while Skylar was knocked out. She had no way to defend herself against the beast. She would be ripped to shreds if he let the wolf take control! He poured all of his mental strength into fighting the wolf, screaming in agony as the wolf's savagery tried to fight back. His vision blurred, but Henry managed to force his body to move away from the unconscious Skylar. His control wouldn't last forever, but he would do what he could.

\---------------------------------

Oliver was still fighting with his phone when he heard a screech come from far off in the hospital. "What was that?!" "Well, if you think about it, I'd say it's Titanio BECAUSE WE'VE BEEN LISTENING TO HIM SCREAM THE ENTIRE NIGHT!!!!!!" Alan screeched. "Oh my gosh, Alan, you did something helpful!" Kaz smirked. Alan just shot him a dirty look. A clunking sound could be heard as Oliver dropped his phone, a look of terror on his face. "Skylar!" he shouted "She was facing off against Titanio! He could have really hurt her!" "Then what are we doing standing around?" Kaz questioned "Let's go save your girlfriend!" Oliver started spluttering out a retort, but no one could deny the blush spreading across his face!

The three boys took off in the direction of the screech, shadows dancing on the walls. They had to get to Skylar! Kaz was 99.9% sure that Oliver was going to keel over any time soon. That was his one and only love who was in danger! Kaz was sure that Oliver was imagining what the headlines would look like, well, if people knew that superheroes were real and the newspapers covered superhero news. They'd say  _"HEROIC MAN SAVES DISTRESSED SUPERHERO FROM THE JAWS OF A MONSTROUS METALLIC WEREWOLF!"_ It was a little long for a newspaper heading, but that's probably what Oliver was thinking. 

In reality, Oliver could barely think. This night was just one big downwards spiral. First, the power went out. Second, an amazing superhero was forcefully turned into a monster. Third, he was nearly killed, and now Skylar was in danger! Wasn't THAT just the icing on the cake! He didn't know what to do! He just hoped that Skylar would be alright....

Alan was frustrated. This whole thing could have been avoided if those stupid Normos didn't decide to only have four able-bodied people stay in the hospital overnight! Titanio didn't count because he was supposed to be seriously injured, but the events of the night certainly proved that otherwise. If they had a hero with them (well, one with powers), the hero could have stopped the Titanio-wolf and none of them would be hurt in any way! He huffed to himself. Now they were running TOWARDS the noise that obviously came from the savage man-beast. Wonderful life choices were being made on this night.

\---------------------------------

When the boys finally reached Skylar, they all let out a sigh of relief. She was okay! Well, sort of okay. She had a big bruise on her head, and there was a matching dent in the wall, but other than that there was no sign of any bite marks or claw marks. As Oliver checked on Skylar, Kaz noticed that there were other marks on the walls, large dents. Some of them were the exact shape of Titanio's hands! Well, paws. Kaz's brain went spinning. What did he know about comic book werewolves? Wait a minute...werewolves were known to have internal struggles between man and beast! Titanio must have stumbled away because of a mental debate! Henry was still in there! He turned back to check on Oliver, Skylar, and Alan, bursting at the seams with his new information. Before he could get a single word out, Oliver squeaked out "We need to get Skylar to the ER, stat!"

He started walking, dragging Skylar along behind him. She was all muscle, so she was really heavy, especially for an unfit comic book nerd like him. Kaz still had a giddy grin on his face, ready to explode. "Oliver, bro, wait up! I have an idea!" Oliver looked up from the prone body of Skylar, a frustrated look on his face. "Now's not the time fro one of your crazy ideas, Kaz! Skylar's in trouble, plus we need to stop Henry!" With that comment, Oliver continued to drag Skylar along, ignoring Kaz's pout. Kaz crossed his arms. Fine. Maybe next time Were-Titanio attacked, he wouldn't help Oliver out!

After quite a bit of dragging, Oliver finally managed to get Skylar to the ER and onto a gurney. He was quite frustrated. Kaz wasn't taking anything seriously, Skylar was hurt, Alan kept freaking out, AND Titanio was till prowling around the halls of Mighty Med! At least Skylar was alright. Plus, Titanio didn't seem to want to show his snout anythime soon, so that was good! Oh, how he would eat those words.

\---------------------------------

The squeal of metal on tiles caused the three boys huddled around Skylar to whip around, fear filling their eyes as they stared at the wirewolf filling a door frame, oil dripping from his snout. The beast's red eyes narrowed, staring at the boys with hunger in their depths. Alan whimpered, scooting behind Oliver. "Oh, hey there Titanio!" Oliver stuttered. The beast snarled, taking a step forward , claws clattering against the hospital's floor. "Ah! Y..you can stay right there! I...I didn't mean to disturb you!"

Oliver was shivering. Titanio was slowly advancing on the boys, claws gleaming and murder in his eyes. Oliver winced, closing his eyes as Titanio's snout shoved its way into his face. This was the end, wasn't it? Death by a friend turned monster. Wait, why wasn't he dead then? He opened his eyes, and there was Titanio, convulsing and shivering as electricity arced over his armour. He threw back his head, howling in pain, grabbing at his wolf ears. "It's the sun!" Kaz shouted "He's transforming back into Henry!" He was pointing at the light filtering into the hospital from the now risen sun.

Titanio fell to his knees, panting and growling. He lifted his head, pain and regret written all over his face. So there WAS some of Henry inside that monster! His ears shrunk down, blue and silver armour turning back into Henry Tidwell's peach coloured skin. His light brown hair returned to his head, eyes fading from the vicious red into their regular soft blue. His snout retracted, taking with it the sharp fangs that filled it. Soft cracks could be heard as Henry's body returned to it's original state, armour disconnecting from his skin. He looked up, staring at the boys watching him. "Help me......please...."

Kaz watched as the now back to normal Henry collapsed, body too tired to support both his weight and his armour's weight. Kaz couldn't imagine the pain that Henry must have been going through , having his whole body rearrange itself in a matter of seconds. But at least he could help the hero. He rushed over to the fallen man, trying to hoist him up. "Alan.....little help?" he forced out, muscles straining. "Are you sure he won't transform back?" Alan said from his position behind Oliver. Kaz snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure! Did you see the sun? Do you know ANYTHING about werewolves?!" "Pshhhhh, of course I do!" Alan boasted "Did you know that hairwolves" "WEREWOLVES!" "Whatever! Did you know that werewolves are deathly allergic to kale?" Oliver turned around to face Alan, a look of confusion on his face. "Don't you mean silver?" "No, it's kale!" "Hey! Why don't you stop arguing and help me pick up Titanio!" Kaz growled. "I think I can help with that!"

Kaz turned, and standing beside him was the muscle-bound Tecton! "What happened last night?!" Horace said as he stepped into the ER, staring at the bodies of Titanio and Skylar. "Why did you let Titanio move? And what happened to Skylar?" Kaz smiled. "It's a loooooooong story......"

 


	6. The Villain

"So what you're saying is that Titanio turned into a robotic werewolf and attacked you, making Skylar run into a wall and knock herself out?" Horace questioned. "Yup, that's basically it!" Kaz replied. "That seems a little farfetched, don't you think?" Horace said, turning to the superheroes and the hospital staff who had gathered with them in the ER to hear the teens' tale of horror. "Have any of you encountered a werewolf before?" He was met with a chorus of no's. Except for one voice. A new one. "I have!"

Everyone turned, and there, perched upon a wall, was the villain Wolfsbane! She held the mystical Totem in her hands, claws clicking against its wooden surface. "What do you think gave me these powers, this fur, these fangs? Certainly not a poodle!" she growled. "Wolfsbane!" Tecton shouted, fists clenched, ready to fight "How dare you come here!" The villain laughed. "How DARE you come here! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wolfsbane mocked "You sound like a broken record player! Of course, you sentimental suckers always do." "What do you mean by 'sentimental suckers'?" Kaz questioned. Wolfsbane threw back her head as she laughed, white fangs flashing as her raven hair swayed with her motions. "Well, you were so concerned about your precious Skylar and my new lapdog that you didn't even notice me enter the hospital! Now I have the Totem, and with its power, you'll all be my pets!"

Wolfsbane raised her hand, the Totem shining in the sunlight. Her yellow eyes flashed, victory in her sights. "Not if I can help it, fiend!" Tecton snarled, stomping the ground and sending Wolfsbane tumbling down from her perch. She landed on her feet, claws flashing. She certainly was an intimidating villain! Her brown and silver jumpsuit flexed and bent with her powerful muscles underneath. Her wolf tail swished about, and the silver wolf head logo on her belt seemed to snarl on its own! Her yellow canine eyes glowed, fangs flashing. She was as feral as a wolf!

She smiled. "Aww, how sweet! Trying to save the day as usual, Tecton. If I were you, I'd be more concerned about saving your fellow superhero!" She raised the Totem, making it glow bright yellow. At the same time, a gurney-bound Titanio shot up and screamed out in agony. The superheroes were frozen to the spot as they watched Titanio's body rearrange itself, awful cracks echoing out from his bones. With a mighty howl, he leapt from his bed, massive paws leaving dents in the hospital's floor. "Goodness!" Horace cried "He really IS a werewolf!" "Told you so!" Kaz smirked.

Wolfsbane smiled. "Ahh, my precious pet! So good to see you again!" "What have you done to Titanio?" Tecton snarled, staring in horror at his superhero friend "What have you done?!" Wolfsbane laughed, reaching up to pet Titanio on his head. "Simple! I have made him part of my pack!" "But why?" Tecton questioned "What has Henry ever done to you?" "Nothing" the villain replied "But I saw myself in him. I was shunned and ridiculed, locked up by my own squadron because they couldn't have an imperfect member within its ranks! They never gave me a chance, just like YOU never gave Titanio a chance!" "What do you mean, never gave him a chance? Of course we gave him a chance, he's the leader of the League of Heroes!" Tecton growled in reply. Wolfsbane smirked. "Sure you did. But did you do that just to make him feel better about being a Normo in a superhero's world?"

The superheroes were speechless. Wolfsbane smiled, pale fangs seeming to glow against her ebony skin. "Exactly. Now, he's much better than you. I've given him a new outlook on life! Sometimes you need to let go of the world and be an animal!" Wolfsbane turned, looking at the massive metallic monster beside her. She pointed to the frozen superheroes, claws flexing "Kill them, my pet! KILL THEM!!!!" The beast's eyes narrowed, teeth bared. With a ferocious roar, he launched himself at Tecton, hunger in his eyes. "Titanio, no!" the hero shouted, arms outstretched to catch the wolf-hero. Their hands locked, both struggling with the other's strength. Titanio's jaws snapped at the sweating Tecton, oil flecks splattering all over his face. "Umm..guys!" Tecton wheezed "A little help here!"

His fellow superheroes leapt into action, jumping on the Titanio-wolf, causing him to stumble back as he clawed at the heroes. "NO!" Wolfsbane snarled "You'll never defeat my pet and I! Wolves! To me!" She raised the Totem, glowing with power. The yellow light eminating from the object fell to the ground, warping and writhing until the globs of light took the shape of 5 massive grey wolves. "Uhh...guys! Wolves!" Oliver shouted, pointing to the now corporeal wolves. "We're kind of busy!" Captain Atomic replied, radioactive yo-yo spinning around as he tried to ensnare Titanio. 

Speaking of the beast, he was attacking everything in sight, claws flashing in the sunlight. He had trapped Blue Tornado in a corner, claws pinning down the hands of the cold-stricken hero. "Oliver!" he shouted "Toss me that mace!" Oliver turned to his right, and there it was, a mace, sitting on the next bed over. " _Why do superheroes leave weapons everywhere?"_ Oliver thought, heaving the mace up. "Agghh!" he squeaked as the heavy weapon threw his balance off. "A little faster, please!" Blue Tornado ground out, Titanio's jaws getting closer and closer to the hero's face. 

Tecton sped over to Oliver, snatching the mace out of his hands, abandoning his fight with Wolfsbane. "Quit running like a child and fight me, Tecton!" Wolfsbane snarled as she jumped across the room, landing in front of the hero and Oliver. "Why don't you just give it up, Wolfsbane!" Tecton challenged. She laughed in response. "Never! And don't you have a more pressing situation to attend to?" She gestured to the struggle going on between Blue Tornado and Titanio, who's titanium teeth had skimmed the windy hero's nose, drawing a thin line of blood. "What will it be, Tecton? Him or me?" The mighty hero sighed, flying over the villain's head to face the monstrous wirewolf. "I knew it! You're all weak, sentimental fools! You'll never be able to defeat my army!" "I don't think so" a weak voice called out.

Oliver, Kaz, and Wolfsbane (who had turned to survey the ongoing fight between her wolves and the heroes) turned, and standing on her bed, head high, was Skylar Storm! Wolfsbane laughed maniacally. "You? You're all that they have left to stop me? The only superhero in the entire hospital who doesn't have powers? Pathetic!" "She may not have powers, but she's still better than you!" Kaz cried, Oliver quickly backing up his friend's statement. "Yeah!" Skylar spoke up, pointing to the scene behind Wolfsbane. "Look, your army is failing!"

It was true. The magic wolves were overwhelmed, and Tecton had freed Blue Tornado by wedging the mace in Titanio's jaws. But the battle wasn't finished. A crunch was heard all around the ER as Titanio crushed the mace between his jaws, splinters of metal shooting out and falling to the floor. Titanio's eyes were burning red, primal rage seeping out of their crimson depths. He growled at Tecton, dropping to all fours, stalking towards the mighty hero. "You were saying?" Wolfsbane smirked. "That we had won!" Skylar said, jumping off of her bed and knocking the Totem out of the wolf villain's hand. "Tecton! Crush it!" she called before she landed heavily, falling to the floor. She was still very weak, but she had just saved Mighty Med!

Tecton leapt for the Totem just as Titanio leapt for him. Tecton winced as he felt Titanio's claws graze his boots, but he managed to grab the Totem. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Wolfsbane screamed as Tecton crushed the magical object, sending waves of yellow light out all around the room. When everyone looked up after shielding their eyes from the powerful glow, they found that the wolves had disappeared and that a very confused Titanio had returned to human form. "No....no....noooooo" Wolfsbane moaned from her spot on the floor. She had been knocked back from the Totem's explosion, landing on the tiled floor. Kaz strolled over to the fallen villain, smiling down at her. "Play dead. Good girl!"


	7. The End

_The next day....._

Kaz and Oliver strolled into Mighty Med, ready to start the working day. The hospital had been fixed up overnight by the hardworking heroes and staff, leaving no evidence that there had been a ferocious battle in the ER just the day before. All of the heroes injured in the fight against Wolfsbane were being treated for their wounds, and everyone was expected to make a quick and full recovery. "Boys!" Horace called, running over to the teens with a smile on his face "It's been confirmed and our hopes have soared. Titanio is no longer a lycanthrope!" Oliver rolled his eyes. "Y'know, you can just call them werewolves." Horace cotemplated this before shaking his head. "Nah! Oh well, I must be going! There's a bridge convention in town that I just HAVE to attend!" With that, the eccentric doctor sped off.

Oliver and Kaz smiled. Things were good now. Wolfsbane had been thrown in Mighty Max, the damage to the hospital had been repaired, and now it was confirmed that Henry had been cured of his lycanthropy! 'Whaddya say?" Kaz said, turning to Oliver "Shall we go visit our favourite billionaire?" Oliver was already on his way.

\-------------------------------------------

When Oliver and Kaz reached Titanio's room, they found the billionaire superhero sitting up in his bed, reading a magazine about how to make more money. Like he needed any more! "Heya Henry!" Kaz called, strolling into the hospital room. Henry looked up from his magazine, a smile gracing his face. It was a smile of gratitude. "Hello boys!" he siad "Good to see you!" "It's good to see you feeling better, especially after yesterday..." Oliver said, sentence trailing off as he watched Kaz slowly wander over to Henry's left side. Henry just smiled at Kaz and turned back to Oliver.

"I just want to thank you boys so much for helping me out with my lycaaaaa......." Henry trailed off as Kaz started to scratch behind the billionaire's ears. His leg started to shake on its own, and a look of pure bliss covered the hero's face. "Kaz!" Oliver scolded as Kaz laughed. "What? Benny told me that if you scratch Titanio behind the ears he'll kick like a dog! I wanted to see if it was true!" A content sigh interrupted Kaz, and the two boys looked over to see that Henry's tongue had lolled out of his mouth. Kaz smiled. "Benny was right!"


End file.
